


Bondage Is Not For Everyone

by YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)



Series: Kakashi & Yamato's Terrible Adventures in Terrible Sex [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Bondage, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Might Guy's Sex Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/pseuds/YamatoMyTomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only been living together for two months when Tenzō realized he couldn’t ignore the biting feeling in his chest.  His ANBU training had taught him how to isolate every errant emotion and contain it, remove it, kill it.  But he couldn’t do that to the emotion of inadequacy that welled up whenever Kakashi called him vanilla, especially when they were in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage Is Not For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a weirdly long amount of time, and I'm still not happy with it. However, I'm tired of it so I figured I might as well share.

They had only been living together for two months when Tenzō realized he couldn’t ignore the biting feeling in his chest. His ANBU training had taught him how to isolate every errant emotion and contain it, remove it, kill it. But he couldn’t do that to the emotion of inadequacy that welled up whenever Kakashi called him vanilla, especially when they were in bed.

 

“You’re Kakashi’s new roommate, yes?” a loud man shouted down the street at Tenzō as he emerged from the corner store with a bag of laundry detergent, dish rags, and furniture polish. He and Kakashi were still getting settled into their new shared life, so there were a lot of runs to pick up random household supplies they had forgotten.

Tenzō froze when he heard the shout, and he scanned the streets only to settle his eyes on a man he recognized as Might Guy. They had never formally met, but Tenzō’s ANBU training resulted in semi-encyclopedic knowledge of all the top ninjas in Hidden Leaf. Not to mention the spandex onsie was difficult to miss.

Guy was bounding towards him, so Tenzō shifted his bags to one arm so he could offer his hand. Guy, however, ignored Tenzō’s hand and instead pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re just as Kakashi described you! I recognized you immediately!”

Tenzō hadn’t known that Kakashi had told anybody about their new living arrangement, but it made sense that if he were to tell anyone it would be Guy. Kakashi did consider Guy his friend, after all.

Somehow Guy steered Tenzō into a teahouse without releasing him from the hug, and Tenzō found himself sitting across from Guy with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Tenzō wasn’t even sure what kind of tea it was, and he definitely didn’t remember ordering it.

“So,” Guy asked, his booming voice only slightly quieter in the confines of the shop, “How is Kakashi? Is he well?”

Tenzō fidgeted and shifted his bags so they would easier to grab when he eventually made a dash for the door. “He’s. He’s well. You know. The usual.”

“Is he bathing?” Guy asked with a smile.

Tenzō blinked a few times. “Yes? About twice a week? Sometimes more,” Tenzō offered.

Guy’s smile grew even larger. Tenzō could probably count all of Guy’s teeth if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.

“That means he respects you a lot, if he is bathing that frequently.”

Tenzō tried to smile back, but his expression probably looked more like a grimace.

“Now, are you having any troubles with him as a roommate?”

Tenzō swallowed, looked down at his tea, and pressed his lips together. He wasn’t used to this, dealing with people. Having extended conversations with people. Extended relationships with people. It was all very new and very overwhelming, so he excused himself and ran for the door.

 

Three weeks and three shared pots of tea later, and Tenzō was beginning to understand Guy better, and how he was simultaneously direct and indirect. He spoke in veiled language, Tenzō was pretty sure. When Guy called Kakashi Tenzō’s “roommate,” he actually meant “person you are living with and also having lots and lots of sex with.” There was no way Guy didn’t understand the relationship Tenzō had with Kakashi. No way.

So when Guy asked Tenzō over tea, “have the two of you been enjoying shared youthful activities?” Tenzō mentally translated it to “how has your joint sex life been?”

It was a strange question to ask, and quite invasive. Tenzō was a very private person, and he had never spoken to anyone about his sex life before. But Guy was a good friend of Kakashi’s, and the discretion with which he asked the question assured Tenzō that anything he said wouldn’t go beyond Guy. 

So Tenzō cleared his throat and said, “Well, I have some concerns, I suppose.”

Guy took a sip of his tea and nodded for Tenzō to continue.

“I. Um. I worry that Kakashi thinks my. My ideas for our. Um, our shared activities are, well, boring.” Tenzō started gulping down his tea and willed his blush away. Using Guy’s veiled language, it was out in the open. Hopefully Guy would understand how personal this issue was for him, and reward him with some advice. Tenzō knew that Kakashi had never hooked up with Guy (Tenzō had asked and Kakashi had laughed for five minutes straight), but surely Kakashi told Guy about his sexual exploits. They were best friends after all.

“And you worry that this will threaten your companionship?”

Tenzō stared down into his drink and nodded.

“Then try taking risks!” Guy shouted. Tenzō looked up and tried to signal for him to lower his voice, but Guy continued, “for your next activity, do something risky! Something Kakashi would likely recommend! Beat him at his own game! If Kakashi enjoys anything, it is friendly rivalry.”

Tenzō stared down into his drink again. He wasn’t sure he was creative enough to “beat Kakashi at his own game,” but it was the best idea he had.

Tenzō thanked Guy for his advice and headed back to the apartment he shared with Kakashi, trying to come up with something kinky Kakashi would like. When he’d walked over three blocks and was still drawing a blank, Tenzō resolved to take a peek at some of Kakashi’s favorite romance and erotica novels.

 

Tenzō liked their sex life. He liked lazy morning sex with Kakashi. He liked kissing him and caressing Kakashi’s cheek. He enjoyed seeing how Kakashi’s face relaxed and softened into a warm serenity right after he came. Kakashi enjoyed complicated things, and Tenzō went along with it because he enjoyed watching Kakashi enjoy himself. But he worried the strange look on Kakashi’s face when it was a “Tenzō’s choice” night was disappointment. He always told Tenzō he was too vanilla, and Tenzō was steadily becoming surer that Kakashi wasn’t just teasing him; it was probably a legitimate complaint. Tenzō was boring him.

 

Tenzō spent the next three days drawing careful diagrams in the bathroom. He was formulating a plan, trying to find something that Kakashi would hopefully enjoy but that Tenzō could also stomach. Any sketches or supply lists were committed to memory and immediately flushed down the toilet; everything would be ruined if Kakashi found out ahead of time.

Multiple erotica and romance novels were consulted, and Tenzō had to remind himself not to make notes in the margins. Some of the most dog-eared and worn books had worrying themes, and Tenzō found himself grimacing more than once. There was _Pluming Your Desire_ , which Tenzō was already intimately familiar with. Tenzō decided to skip over that one, since Kakashi had already pilfered it for sexual ideas. _His Darkest Gentleman_ had some innovative use of neckties, but ultimately Tenzō did not own any neckties and certainly did not know how to tie them. _Florist of My Heart_ involved some light demanding and man-handling. Kakashi liked bossing Tenzō around, so maybe a minor role reversal there would be appreciated. One of the most spike-cracked cover-torn page-ripped books was _The Dragon Tamer and His Sword_ , which involved a significant amount of bondage and demanding language.

The next night they were both home, Tenzō resolved to put his plan into action. He spent the afternoon grocery shopping, planning for a post-sex dinner, and running over the plan again and again in his head.

 

Tenzō was standing in the middle of the entryway when Kakashi came home. Kakashi was tired, having just returned from giving the Hokage a very long report about the terrible failure of a mission. The blood had finished drying on his uniform, and he barely had a chance to wipe the blood and sweat from his face before heading back to the apartment.

Kakashi didn’t recognize the look in Tenzō’s eyes as he toed off his sandals and stepped into the entryway. Tenzō’s countenance was serious, and for a second Kakashi worried he was about to be lectured for leaving the toilet seat up. They both had penises and peed standing up, but Tenzō always told Kakashi he preferred the way the bathroom looked with the toilet seat down.

However, instead of initiating a lecture, Tenzō took two long strides forward, pressed Kakashi’s back against the wall, and stood with his chest against Kakashi’s.

“Well, this is new,” Kakashi commented before Tenzō slipped one hand behind Kakashi’s head and yanked down his mask with the other. And then Tenzō started kissing him.

It was the kind of kiss Tenzō typically only gave when he was cock-deep in Kakashi’s ass and teetering on the edge; very wet, uncoordinated, and hard. The kiss took Kakashi by surprise, but he wasn’t going to complain. So he kissed back, just as wet and hard, but slightly more coordinated.

Tenzō’s heartbeat was thundering against Kakashi’s chest, and Tenzō’s hand was gently trembling against the back of his neck. So when Tenzō pulled away to gasp for breath, Kakashi could only say, “Usually I’m the horny bastard. What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining.”

Tenzō didn’t answer. He only took a few more deep breaths before leaning forward to brush his lips against the shell of Kakashi’s ear and whisper, “you, bed, now.”

Tenzō stepped away and wordlessly pointed to the bedroom.

“Yes sir,” Kakashi replied, and he grasped the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

Tenzō’s hand gently smacked Kakashi’s away. “I’m in charge of that.”

“Oh.” Kakashi dropped his hands to his side.

Tenzō pointed to the bedroom again, and Kakashi started walking. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t believe you were the real Tenzō.”

“I’m the real deal,” Tenzō assured him, and he followed Kakashi into the bedroom. Kakashi’s steps faltered for a second as he was hit with a wave of déjà vu. Tenzō’s demands reminded him of the pornographic dialogue from his romance novel about secret twins in love with the same man, except one of them is a werewolf. It was one of Kakashi’s favorites.

 

“Um,” Kakashi said as he sat on the foot of the bed, still fully clothed and waiting for Tenzō to make a move, “What’s with all the rope?” Kakashi gestured to the rope lying next to him. It wasn’t very nice rope, Kakashi noted, and mostly looked like the standard-issue rope used for missions.

“You’ll know soon enough.”

Kakashi could tell Tenzō was trying his best to sound stern, but his voice waivered at the end. Tension leaked out of Kakashi’s joints.

“What are you smiling at?” Tenzō asked. He narrowed his eyes for a second, but didn’t seem to be able to keep them narrowed.

“You,” Kakashi replied simply.

Tenzō made a non-committal grunt and picked up the length of rope. He moved forward, and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kakashi’s. Tenzō closed his eyes, so Kakashi followed suit.

“Put your arms together,” Tenzō finally said. Kakashi opened his eye again once he felt Tenzō pull away.

“Um.” Kakashi replied, and his visible eye grew wide. The tension inched back in.

Tenzō stepped back far enough to press his own forearms together, wrist-to-elbow, as a demonstration.

Kakashi looked down at his own arms, still covered by the three-quarters sleeves of his mission shirt.

Tenzō was busy fidgeting with the rope in his hands and missed Kakashi’s hesitation. So Kakashi held out his arms, pressed together as instructed.

Tenzō began wrapping the rough rope around Kakashi’s forearms, the fabric of his shirtsleeves wrinkling and bunching up between the bands of rope. Kakashi wiggled his fingers as Tenzō steadily wrapped.

When Tenzō decided that he had wrapped Kakashi’s arms thoroughly enough, he started tying a knot.

“Have you done this before?” Kakashi asked, despite the fact that he already knew the answer. Kakashi had been a participant in every single one of Tenzō’s sexual encounters to date and he knew that arm-tying had never been involved.

“No,” Tenzō replied. He swallowed. “But it’s something I’ve been wanting to try out.”

“Huh.”

“I’m not as vanilla as you think.” His voice was unsteady. Tenzō continued trying to tie a knot, but he undid it every few seconds and started a new knot.

Kakashi watched as the knot tying his arms together became more and more complex. “I’m gonna be honest, you bossing me around is kinda hot.”

Tenzō grunted in agreement, and Kakashi ducked his head to glimpse Tenzō’s light grin. At least that part was somewhat normal. If this was honestly something Tenzō wanted to try, Kakashi was game. Tenzō participated in all of Kakashi’s sexual schemes with only minimal complaint.

“Alright,” Tenzō said once he finished the knot, “on the bed, on your knees.”

“How are we going to get my shirt off?” Kakashi asked as he tried to get into the requested position. Kakashi usually had a very good grip on his balance, but with his arms tied together he ended up faceplanting onto the blankets once or twice.

“We’re not going to take your shirt off,” Tenzō said simply.

Kakashi knelt on the bed, his ass in the air and his arms and chest resting against the bed. He couldn’t decide where his head should be, and he shifted it from side to side trying to get comfortable. There was no comfortable position though, and Kakashi resigned himself to having a terrible crick in his neck.

There was a rustling noise behind him, so Kakashi craned his head back to see Tenzō trying to wrestle his own shirt off.

“I’d help you out with that,” Kakashi said, “but I’m kinda tied up over here.”

“Har har,” Tenzō replied dryly, and Kakashi turned to face the boring headboard again.

There was some more banging around, and the distinct sound of Tenzō falling on the floor and getting back up. Despite being a very talented ninja, Tenzō was not very graceful when it came to stripping off his clothes. Tenzō passed through Kakashi’s field of vision as he placed his now-folded clothes onto the dresser, and Kakashi saw that he had stripped down to just his boxers.

Kakashi felt a bare hand against his ankle, and then rope wrapping around it.

“My feet too? This is getting even kinkier. I never knew you were so into bondage.”

Tenzō tugged Kakashi’s foot until it was close enough for him to tie it to the footboard of the bed. Then he repeated the process with Kakashi’s left ankle. The rope had a considerable amount of play in it, however, which enabled Kakashi to hold his position in the center of the bed with his knees tucked under and his ass in the air.

“Is this yoga? I think this is yoga,” Kakashi said. He wiggled his hips from side to side just to be sure.

Yamato snorted and continued tying the rope.

“How are we going to get my pants off?” Kakashi asked. 

“We’re not going to get your pants off,” Tenzō replied simply, “just need to pull them down enough to get to your ass.”

Kakashi’s books very frequently included scenes of fully-clothed fucking, but they usually included some hot mid-coitus desperate ripping of clothes. _The Gentleman in Red_ had a scene like that, where quiet clothed discrete sex turned into a loud messy tangle of limbs in the middle of the mansion’s wine cellar. But all this rope and knots—especially the innovative loose-ankle-tying method that was keeping Kakashi on his knees but with his ass still easily accessible—mostly reminded Kakashi of a scene in _Tied Together in the Night_. It was a book he had picked up already well-read and well-worn from a second hand store, and he’d only read it once or twice.

“Well this doesn’t sound like my kind of fun,” Kakashi admitted. He wiggled his toes and fingers to make sure he still had circulation in them. “What’s our safe word going to be?”

“Um.”

“That’s a terrible safe word, you say that a lot. Let’s go with something neither of us would ever normally say during sex. Uchiha?”

“Uchiha. You’re joking.”

“No I’m not, it’s actually a really good safe word in my opinion,” Kakashi said as he shook his ass. He didn’t know what Tenzō was doing behind him, but he was pretty sure Tenzō would be looking at his ass. Sure enough, Kakashi felt Tenzō’s hand slide under his shirt, his nails lightly scraping against the small of his back.

Kakashi took a deep breath and pressed his forehead into the blanket. “Alright, get on with it. If this is something you really want to do, let’s do it. You let me have all of my kinks, I can’t fairly deny yours.”

Tenzō’s hand stopped, then retreated. Kakashi felt the bed dip under the weight of Tenzō sitting down next to him, but he couldn’t manage to sit up so he was left simply staring at the sheets and wondering about the thread count.

“You aren’t into this?” Tenzō asked softly.

Kakashi lifted his head and glanced to the side. Tenzō leaned over to look Kakashi in the eye.

“I thought you were into this,” Kakashi said simply, “Why else would you get me all riled up and then tie me to the bed?”

Tenzō blinked a few times and then bit his lip. “You think I’m boring. In bed. I was just trying to do something. I donno. Spontaneous. Something you’d like. Beat you at your own game, I guess.”

“Beat me at my own game? Have you been talking to Guy?”

Tenzō nodded, and Kakashi buried his face into the blanket to make a sound that was a combination of a groan and a laugh.

“You talked to Guy about our sex life?” Kakashi asked once he came back up for air. Tenzō rested his hand on Kakashi’s spine, between his shoulder blades. It was a warm, benevolent pressure. Kakashi shifted and the rough rope around his ankles dug into his skin.

“I think so?” Tenzō said. “I mean. He called it ‘youthful activities,’ but that was just a metaphor, right?”

Kakashi snorted. “No, he literally meant youthful activities. Like, rock climbing and racing.”

Kakashi felt Tenzō’s warm hand retreat, and the bed shifted under Tenzō’s weight again. “Oh dear.”

“You thought Guy was recommending you try some kinky shit with me?”

“Yes.”

Kakashi sighed and giggled into the blankets again. After a few seconds, Kakashi lifted his head again and asked, “Why do you think I think you’re boring?”

“Vanilla,” Tenzō said softly. Kakashi tried to crane his neck to see Tenzō, but Tenzō’s face was turned away and he could only see Tenzō’s chestnut hair.

“Vanilla?”

“You always say I’m vanilla. Whenever I’m deciding what we do. Sexually.”

“Vanilla is nice,” Kakashi said simply. Tenzō’s weight shifted on the bed again, but he said nothing so Kakashi continued, “I bring the weird, you bring the normal. I think it balances well. Also, I’m not into bondage. At all.”

“Oh,” Tenzō said softly.

“Uchiha.”

“What?”

“Uchiha Uchiha Uchiha. Please untie me. I can’t really feel my fingers anymore.”

“Oh! Oh shit,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi felt his weight lift off the bed and heard some banging around in the kitchen. Tenzō returned a minute later with a big steak knife, and he started hacking at the rope connecting Kakashi’s ankle to the bedframe.

“You didn’t make knots you can untie?” he asked.

“I tried to but then I got flustered!” Tenzō admitted as he freed one of Kakashi’s legs and started working on the other.

“Sounds about right,” Kakashi said. “And I don’t think any of my books you looked at included safe bondage techniques.” He started racking his brain in search for some sort of jutsu that could untie him.

Five minutes later, Kakashi was sitting on the bed, rubbing sensation back into his wrists, with Tenzō massaging his ankles. Tenzō was still stripped down to his boxers, Kakashi was still fully clothed, and everything felt awkward.

“I’m sorry,” Tenzō said, “I’m sorry for trying to do a weird kinky thing without making sure it was something you wanted.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, “And I should have told you from the start that I didn’t want you to tie me up. Honestly, I don’t think I could have even gotten hard. I was just going to let you play with my ass and then jerk off afterwards.”

Tenzō stared at Kakashi wide-eyed. “That would be terrible! I never want to do something. Uh. Sexual with you that you don’t enjoy.” Tenzō paused to blush and then continued, “it’s not good for me if it’s not good for you.”

Kakashi laid back on the bed and put his arms behind his head. “Good to know.”

Tenzō laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over them, ignoring all the rope fibers and accidental holes the knife had made.

“We should try to communicate better. To make sure something like this doesn’t happen again,” Tenzō offered.

“Agreed.”

Tenzō scooted closer to Kakashi and rested his hand on Kakashi’s jaw. Their toes and knees bumped as they let their breaths intermingle, and then Tenzō closed the gap between them.

This kiss wasn’t near as heated as their earlier one, but Kakashi enjoyed it nonetheless. The kiss was slow and had a warm familiarity to it that made Kakashi’s stomach tighten.

Kakashi reached out, found Tenzō’s hip, and dipped his fingers under the waist of the boxers. He gripped it and pulled Tenzō even closer, until he could feel Tenzō’s half-hard cock and stomach pressed against his own.

Without breaking the kiss, Tenzō’s fingers began searching out the snaps and buttons and zippers of Kakashi’s clothes. His fingers were clumsy and Kakashi had to stop running his hand up and down Tenzō’s sides to help before they jointly worked Tenzō’s boxers off.

Kakashi rolled onto his back so he could work his pants off, and Tenzō followed him, one hand cupping his jaw and the other yanking Kakashi’s headband off. When they finally had to break apart to pull Kakashi’s shirt over his head, Tenzō asked, “So, do you want to have sex?”

Kakashi finished taking his shirt off and groaned.

“Communication! We agreed on communication!” Tenzō hissed.

“Okay, yes, okay. Communication. I’m not sure I want you in my ass right now, I think I just want something quick and handsy.”

Tenzō nodded and started kissing up Kakashi’s neck, leaving a wet trail but avoiding using his teeth to do anything harsher than scrape lightly. He kept a hand on Kakashi’s jaw, fingertips digging into his greasy sweaty hair, and the other hand slid under Kakashi and pulled him into half of a hug.

“I don’t know if I want something quick,” Tenzō muttered into Kakashi’s ear.

“Alright, then something handsy and average-speed.”

Tenzō nodded against Kakashi’s shoulder, and Kakashi shifted to wrap his legs around Tenzō’s waist. He gripped Tenzō’s hair and pulled until Tenzō lifted his face out of the crook of Kakashi’s neck, and then Kakashi kissed him wet and rough.

When Kakashi pressed his thighs harder against Tenzō’s hips, Tenzō thrusted downwards so his cock rubbed against Kakashi’s. The friction was slightly uncomfortable with no lube, but Tenzō kept kissing and rutting against Kakashi until precum slicked them up.

Tenzō came first, his arm tightening around Kakashi hard enough it almost hurt. He moaned into Kakashi’s neck loud enough to make his ears ring, and Kakashi shifted so he could kiss Tenzō’s jaw.

After a few moments of breathing heavily and lying on top of Kakashi, Tenzō lifted his head to kiss the corner of Kakashi’s mouth. His eyelids were drooping and his eyes even darker than usual.

“A handjob enough to get you through?” he asked softly. Kakashi nodded and ruffled Tenzō’s hair as Tenzō slid a hand between them, lifting himself up just enough to make the room necessary to give Kakashi the few final jerks he needed. Kakashi dug his nails into Tenzō’s back and didn’t really remember the next few moments.

 

Kakashi was pressed against Tenzō’s back, the blanket mostly knotted around their legs. His face was buried in Tenzō’s hair, which was significantly cleaner than his own. However, beyond Tenzō’s hair, everything else was messier and sweatier and stickier than usual.

“See? That was good,” Kakashi mumbled, “Vanilla is good.”

Tenzō laughed quietly, and Kakashi could feel the rumble of it echo through Tenzō’s back and into his own chest. Tenzō’s hand found his own and he tangled their fingers together.

“Never listen to Guy, okay? Just. Never listen to him,” was the last thing Kakashi mumbled before he fell asleep.


End file.
